From Y to Y
by Deathryu
Summary: The song From Y to Y in words, I think I've been writing too many of these lately. Oh well, Hope you enjoy it, happy reading!


A/N: To those that actually read my other one-shots, you will know that this is also written for my English assignment. Ah, the life of a student... Nah, just kidding, life is fun, minus the homework == (Reposted, gosh I found more errors, I'm really careless zz)

I don't own the song.

Happy reading!

* * *

From [Y] to [Y]

[Hey there, how've you been? I was just thinking, y'know, how we've not met for a long time. I'm just asking if you wanna, like, catch up sometime, how about it? Call me back when you've got an answer. Yeah. Bye.]

I hanged up, you won't reply, and I knew it. It's really funny how I continue to wait, hoping that one day my phone will ring, and when I look at the screen I'll see your name. And when I take the call, I'll hear you say, [Sounds good, when shall we meet?] I sighed and looked up into the azure sky, I wondered if I was too old to be wishing in things like a time machine, or perhaps the ability to turn back time. I stuffed my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and trudged home, deciding that I'd waited there long enough today.

I could still remember that day, see the scene as clear is if it happened yesterday. You turned and walked away. Back straight, head up, and just like that, you walked out of my life. No words were exchanged, no crying or shouting, no fighting, no quarreling. We parted as peacefully as we had met. Nothing was said, we both knew it had to be done, and that was that. Perhaps if I had said what was in my heart, would it have made a difference. I watched quietly as you walked down the street. When you disappeared from view, you disappeared from my life.

I held it all in, stupidly, like a child who knows he's wrong but stubbornly refuses to apologize, a donkey that refuses to carry its load though it knows it's its job. I should have shouted the words that reverberated in my trembling heart, should have revealed the child crying for you not to leave.

I turned my back on you and left, I had to, before the tears started falling. I shouldn't have turned, what if you had turned back? What if you had considered calling out to me? What if you changed your mind because you saw my cold silhouette instead of my crying face? Would it have made a difference? Maybe if I had held in my pride, if I had not said that I did not need happiness, that you were not my ideal future? Because you are, that day, I let go of the only future I ever wanted, and now it's too late. I can't get it back even if I wished on a thousand shooting stars.

I lay on my bed, it felt so many times larger than it was when you were here beside me. To think that I used to complain that the bed was too small, how ironic that I now find it too big. The room seems to have expanded to twice its original size. Seconds seem longer than minutes. I wonder if you feel that way now.

When I was the one there for you, I was also the one to push you away. One lie of mine gave way to thousands of your tears. When I held your hands, I must have been piercing your heart. When I held you close, you must have felt more than a thousand miles away from me. But when I realized, you have already gone.

As I picked up the pieces of my present, I threw away scraps of my past. What about you? The 'existence' that I so careless etched into your soul, will it one day fade away? Do you feel it fading away, bits and pieces falling off to disappear into the abyss of time? Do you feel sorrow when it does? Do you miss me?

Is it impossible for us to go back to how we were? Will this be the beginning for you? Or will it be the end for me? Dawn have yet to come for the nights I sleep alone on this bed of winter. Was this how you felt next to me? I dream of you every night, seeing your smile, hearing your sweet voice. My dreams were the only place that offered me the comfort of seeing you. Was this how you were comforted when you slept next to me?

For you, I will accept the suffering of loneliness. In return, please, can you just let a small piece of me stay in your memories? Until the day when I can show the crying child in my heart, the day when our hearts can be connected by our hands, the day when we can show each other honest smiles, until that day...

[See you later.]

* * *

Review please ? :)


End file.
